Pair Up
by Animelover87
Summary: New Dragons have joined the dojo. They are the counterparts to each other by elemental powers. That is all the summary I'm giving out so click in if you want to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown sadly I only own the new characters and the concept of the story. Don't forget Goat my computer! lol

Summary: New dragons have arrived at the dojo. New relationships and sparks go off.

Characters:

Caroline (Lin)-15 Dragon of Fire Twin of Keith

Onyx-15 Dragon of Water Lin's Best Friend

Claire-14 Dragon of Earth Lin's backup friend

Keith-15 Dragon of Wind Twin of Lin

Raimundo (Rai)-15 Dragon of Wind New Apprentice

Clay-15 Dragon of Earth New Apprentice

Omi-14 Dragon of Water New Apprentice (oh and Omi is taller in my fic just for the little people)

Kimiko (Kim)-15 Dragon of Fire New Apprentice

Pairings: RAIxLIN KEITHxKIM CLAYxONYX OMIxCLAIRE pairings may or may not change depends on story goings.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

Four unnoticed teens walked into the Xiaolin Dojo carrying their bags while talking to one another about being there. A girl in the middle with shoulder length dark brunette hair, with brown eyes was dressed in a black halter-top with the words "_CAUTION HOT!"_ in red and yellow letters. Then she wore a red, yellow, and orange ruffle skirt with 3 layers each a different color representing fire, and she stood at 5'5". The boy next to her with the exact hair color but cut way shorter had blue eyes. He was dressed in a white leather jacket with a light blue t-shirt underneath with white baggy jeans, and he stood at 5'7". Then on the girl's side was a shorter girl with blonde hair, and black eyes. She was wearing a red tube top that had black stripes at the elbows and at all the hemlines. She was also wearing a pair of black slacks. Then finally the girl with unusual blue hair and had purple eyes stood at 5' 7" too. She wore a light blue under shirt and a brown vest on top while wearing a pair of blue jeans with holes in them.

They stood there each in a small conversation, the twins in one and the other two friends in another. Finally the girl twin gave an exasperated sigh. "If this…." She paused reaching into her pocket to pull out a scrap of paper with the name _Master Fung_ written on it. "Master Fung dude doesn't greet us soon I'm going to him." She said to no one in particular. The rest of the group knew her for her bad temper all hoped that the Master Fung guy would come so they wouldn't have to deal with a very fired up girl.

"Don't worry sis I bet any second now he'll come and greet us." Her brother said patting her shoulder reassuringly.

"You better be right." She said giving another exasperated sigh. After about 10 minutes of pure talk and impatience she huffed and stalked away through the entrance. "That's it I'm tired of this I am going to find the late wonder!" she yelled now stomping over the threshold. "Hello? Is anybody there?" she asked peering in taking in every detail of the room.

"Who are you?" someone in the other doorway asked.

"Um…my name's Caroline and I'm looking for a Master Fung." Caroline said a little nervous of the person and scared of what they were capable of. "And my brother, Keith, is here along with my two best friends, Onyx and Claire." She added quickly trying to make him sure he can't get her without her friends and brother hearing.

"Oh sorry didn't know he was having visitors, or even did." The shadowed person said chuckling slightly.

"Heheh well anyway who are you?" Caroline laughed/asked still a little nerved.

"Oh sorry forgot that part. My name is Raimundo, but everyone calls me Rai." Rai said stepping a bit closer and out of the shadows.

"Oh well we were waiting out there and I got a little restless and thought might as well find the person we're waiting for." Caroline said giving a shy smile. "Oh and you can call me Lin." She added remembering her nickname.

"Oh well I'll get Master Fung follow me." Rai said as if he memorized it.

"Oh but shouldn't I get my brother and friends?" Lin asked a little confused he would have that memorized.

"Oh yeah let's get them first." Rai said a little sheepishly.

"Yeah…there just outside the door." Lin said hoping they weren't talking about anything embarrassing. They stood there for a moment in awkwardness trying to decide what to do or who should talk first.

"So uhh are you going to lead the way?" Rai asked after a disturbing silence.

"Oh right. Yeah come this way." Lin said getting over the awkwardness and pushing her feelings away. "They're this way." She said already walking and pointing out.

Lin: How do you like it so far? If you like it and think I should continue then review or if you hated it then review I will go according to my reviews well Ja Nae!

L8r!

**_Caroline_**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Xaolin Showdown all right happy!

Oh yeah I forgot to mention what clothes Rai is wearing so he is wearing his usual red tunic and white pants.

Previously:_ "Oh right. Yeah come this way." Lin said getting over the awkwardness and pushing her feelings away. "They're this way." She said already walking and pointing out._

Now on with the story:

"Hey guys this is Raimundo or more preferred Rai." Lin said after coming up to her friends and brother. "And this is Onyx, Claire, and Keith, my brother." She said pointing at them each after their names.

"Pleasure." Onyx said in her British accent shaking Rai's hand briefly.

"Howdy." Claire said with her Texan accent and nodding in his direction.

'Man would she be good for Clay' Rai thought while nodding back to her.

"Hey dude." Keith said doing a weird unnecessary handshake.

"What's up?" Rai said in reply.

"If we're done with intros I'd like to meet Master Fung now so can we get going?" Lin asked tapping her foot impatiently and crossing her arms across her chest.

"Yeah let's get going." Rai said gesturing that we should follow him.

"Whatever. I just want to know what we're getting into." Lin said walking at a fast pace still with her arms crossed.

"Don't mind the sour puss act she's always been way." Keith whispered to Rai.

"Oh." Came Rai's intelligent reply.

"So anyway where is everyone?" Lin asked making a sharp turn at a corner only to run into a short bald boy. "Ow watch were you're going loser!" Lin yelled rubbing her tailbone softly.

"Oh I am most sorry for the bumping into please allow me to introduce myself. I am Omi the greatest monk, besides Master Fung, in this dojo." Omi said holding out his hand awaiting for it to be shaken.

"Right I have no time for this I am so out of here." Lin said walking into the direction of the training room to just narrowly avoid a piece of earth come at her. "What the heck!" Lin yelled after catching her breath.

Well I don't really have any other ideas for right now so I'll just end it here for now. R&R plz I really need to know if I should continue with more reviews and I might just put my other story on Hiatus because I ran out of ideas and am tired of the story already. Ja Nae

L8r!

_**Caroline**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown…if I did then Jack wouldn't be there (he is soooooooo weird! Ugh!)

Summary: New students arrive at the dojo…causing new sparks and relations.

Pairings: Same old same old!

Last time:_ "Right I have no time for this I am so out of here." Lin said walking into the direction of the training room to just narrowly avoid a piece of earth come at her. "What the heck!" Lin yelled after catching her breath._

Now the story:

"Hello is anyone going to answer my question?" Lin asked glaring around the room.

"Oh sorry little lady didn't see ye there!" Clay exclaimed extending a hand to help her up.

"Well then I suggest you start looking before you throw pieces of dirt at people!" Lin replied ignoring his hand and getting up by herself. "If you will excuse me I have to meet someone at the moment. _Goodbye_!" Lin said continuing her storm towards the other end of the room that held Master Fung.

"Hey wait up!" Keith yelled grabbing his and her bags dragging them to her. "Some of us have things to carry!" he said when they caught up to her.

"Well sorry! I have better things to do then wait my life away." Lin said dramatically, if not too much.

"Wow she's more ornery than a snake after it's been shot!" Clay exclaimed eyebrows way up. He was still in shock after everyone left to Master Fung that he just stood there scared.

"Hello young dragon how may I assist you?" Master Fung asked as everyone approached, subtle or not.

"Yeah I was just wondering…what I'm getting into when and if I join this dojo." Lin asked as she smiled weakly. Surprising to herself she was intimidated by him, no matter how old he was. 'I just hope that that Rai boy doesn't think I'm intimidated! It would be so embarrassing!' Lin thought as she joined the others in bowing their respect. 'Wow I guess everyone is intimidated. Well better get moving onto the terms of living and yadda yadda.'

As soon as Lin finished her thought and was opening her mouth to speak Master Fung spoke her worries as if he read her mind.

"While living here you must train after breakfast and after dinner, wear uniforms at those times, do chores around the dojo, and go after activated Shen Gong Wu. There are other rules but that is for later first we must find your rooms." He said whilst pacing in front of them. "Raimundo, you and Keith will share a room." (Rai and Keith high-five each other.) "Kimiko you and Caroline will share a room." (Kim and Lin smile to each other and stand next to each other talking wildly.) "Omi and Clay you will share a room and Onyx and Claire will share another. Alright?" Master Fung asked as they all split into the room order. A round of "Yes's" came to him as they left. "This is going to be a long day." He said while shaking his head and heading towards the meditation room.

With Rai and Keith 

"So where is your room?" Keith asked as he and Rai were walking.

"It's the third one to your right when you go down this hallway." Rai explained while pointing down the hallway they turned at.

"Oh okay, anyway I know something you don't know." Keith said with a smug look on his face.

"Oh really, why don't you tell me it and I'll tell you something." Rai suggested while opening the door to his room.

"Well it kind of has to do with you." Keith said putting his bag on the vacant bed.

"Really what?" Rai asked now getting all excited.

"I can't tell you until I get permission from the other half of the 'secret'" Keith said while he did air quotes over the word secret. "Besides, you should figure it out soon enough." He added thinking about how obvious it was (did you guys think I'd tell the secret just yet? Lol).

They unpacked their things in silence, with Rai wondering what the 'secret' could be and Keith thinking about a certain someone.

With Kim and Lin 

"So…where is your room at?" Lin asked gripping her bag handle tighter.

"It's down this hall and the third one down the left, it's also straight across from Rai's room." Kim said pointing down the hall where Keith and Rai were at a few minutes ago.

"Okay, so I was wondering do you like anyone at the dojo?" Lin asked as they walked down the hall.

"Well isn't that a bit personal?" Kim countered.

"Yeah but I just wanted to know. Seeing as I…Nevermind." Lin stammered out.

"Who? Come on you can tell me. I won't tell a soul." Kim promised finally taking notice of things. She then opened the door to her room.

"Well I won't tell until you tell me an answer for my question, and who it is." Lin said stubbornly as she put her bag on the only vacant bed in the room.

"Uh…I really can't say who…" Kim said shyly

"Fine then I won't say who I like." Lin finished as she started to unpack.

"Fine I like…" Kim trailed off bringing her voice down t a low whisper so only Lin would hear. "I like um…your…um…brother, Keith." Kim slowly said blushing furiously.

"OH MY GAWD!" Lin screamed out of shock. "That's my brother!" She whispered harshly.

"I know that's why I didn't want to tell you." Kim said motioning for her to quiet down.

"How…no why?" Lin finally asked getting over her shock dilemma.

"Well I don't know it's one of those crushes you can't explain." Kim said exhausted from the day.

"Wow, just wow." Lin said astonished that someone would like her brother.

"Well now you have to tell me who you like." Kim said remembering their deal.

"Fine but I'm not entirely sure I like him, I mean it's like your crush." Lin said flopping down on her bed.

"Well come on tell me who is it." Kim demanded moving over to her bed and sitting down watching her.

"Uh…um…it's ugh it's-it's," Lin barely got out before she dropped her voice into a barely audible whisper. "It's Rai." She finally said preparing for the worst.

Now it was Kim turn to scream. "OH MY GAWD!"

"Shhh they'll hear you, you know, they are right across the hall from us." Lin reminded Kim.

"Oh right sorry." Kim apologized still in shock.

"Well we will never tell anyone got it!" Lin warned Kim with a scowl on her features.

"Promise." Kim promised.

A/N: Well I'm done for this chappie so review if you want more, and plz no flames! Ja Nae

L8r!

_**Caroline**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xaolin Showdown, otherwise I'd be writing the show instead of writing this measly fic.**

**Summary: New students arrive at the dojo…causing new sparks and relations.**

Pairings: Same old same old! 

**Now before I forget thanx to these reviewers for well reviewing!**

**VIETNamESE-GLAMoR-gIRL (1)**

**Forta (1)**

**Evilwolfgirl1 (1)**

**Marie Terensky (1)**

**Vannessa Hillstead (1)**

**Jenni Spicer (1)**

**Thanx again my faithful reviewers! Now to reward you I will update faster here is chapter 4!**

_Last Time: "OH MY GAWD!"_

"Shhh they'll hear you, you know, they are right across the hall from us." Lin reminded Kim. "Oh right sorry." Kim apologized still in shock. "Well we will never tell anyone got it!" Lin warned Kim with a scowl on her features. "Promise." Kim promised.

**Now on with the story:**

"So do you have anything to do around here besides chores, training, sleeping, and talking to each other?" Lin asked hoping to move on to a different subject.

"Yes, in fact since my game gives us bit of training and keeps us up we were allowed to play it. Except I never got to play with it for a while because a. the guys are not good competition and because I've been busy!" Kim said more to herself then to Lin.

"Okay well what's the mystery game?" Lin asked now getting anxious that it could be her favorite game.

"It's DDR2, FYI it's d-" Kim said before Lin interrupted.

"Dance Dance Revolution 2! I love that game, and I rule at it!" Lin said throwing her fist into the air.

"I bet you aren't better then the champ!" Kim said moving her feet into a dancing position.

"I bet I am!" Lin said walking over to the door. "But let's prove it after lunch and a tour of the dojo!" Suggested Lin. She didn't get a response just a nod. "Alright let's get to lunch!" Lin said opening the door.

With Keith and Rai (When Kim and Lin first get into their room) 

After packing in silence Keith and Rai finished and began thinking/day dreaming. After a door was heard opening and closing did Rai speak.

"Let's go spy on Kim and Lin!"

"Dude! Do you want to die? My sister will go bezerk if you spy on her, and trust I know what I'm talking about!"

"Well I always do it to Kim she only yells though."

"Lucky." Keith muttered under his breath.

"Well let's go!" Rai said already going across the hall.

'Why do I get paired with the troublemaker?' Keith asked himself silently as he followed Rai out quietly.

Rai pressed his ear against the door and leaned against the door trying to catch the conversation, while Keith just set his legs up to not fall if the door opened and just brought his ear close to the door. After a while of eavesdropping the door swung open.

With Lin, Keith, Rai, and Kim 

Lin opened the door to have Rai fall onto her. With Lin on the bottom with a shocked face on and her arms by her head she stared into Rai's flushed face with her own. "What the heck are you doing at the door! And get the heck off me!" Lin finally yelled pushing her hands on his chest to move him, noticing his fine physique.

"Sorry, your highness I was just getting you for lunch, is that a crime?" Rai quickly said to cover up the blunder.

"Just move your over-gelled head so we can leave!" Lin exclaimed already walking down the hall, "Come on Kim, I want to have enough time for Danc-" was all Lin got out when Kim rushed forward and clamped a hand on her mouth.

"Hai, Hai let's go already!" Kim said dragging along Lin while laughing nervously.

"Those girls are acting a little weird right now." Rai observed obviously. Keith just shook his head and followed the crackpot team to the "dining area".

A/N: Well that's all for today and thanks again for reviewing! I'll try to put the updates waaaaay closer together well for now Latz! Ja Nae 

**Caroline Song**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay I'm back with another chappie! So I spent while thinking that I don't have a** **lot of support or reviews and that's why I write these chapters and so I won't update till I get about 10 reviews at least. I mean you can at least leave a word like cool or good, as long as I get feedback. So without further until at least 10 reviews this will be the last update for a while. Oh and I will be concentrating on the Rai Lin and Keith Kim relations for now but if you want to have the Clay Claire and Omi Onyx pairings I'll make stories for them!**

**Thanks to Vannessa Hillstead for reviewing again! And I'll work on trying to keep them non-Mary-sue!**

**Disclaimer: You all know very well I don't own XS!**

**Summary: New dragons at the dojo spark new emotions and conflicts for the old dragons.**

**Pairings: Same as always!**

**Last Time:**_ "Just move your over-gelled head so we can leave!" Lin exclaimed already walking down the hall, "Come on Kim, I want to have enough time for Danc-" was all Lin got out when Kim rushed forward and clamped a hand on her mouth._

"_Hai, Hai let's go already!" Kim said dragging along Lin while laughing nervously._

"_Those girls are acting a little weird right now." Rai observed obviously. Keith just shook his head and followed the crackpot team to the "dining area"._

**Now:**

_**At The Dining Area**_

"Well let's eat ya'll! I'm so hungry I could eat all the horses at my ranch!" Clay said drooling at the food on the table. Everyone just inched away from him and the future mess.

"Let's us begin the boar out!" Omi said picking up his chopsticks.

"Uhh it's pig out Omi and okay…" Lin corrected watching them fearfully.

"That too!" he said with much enthusiasm.

After dodging some aerial bones and rice Lin and Kim finished eating and went to their room soon followed by Rai and Keith.

"Hey Kim since we have to wait a while before eating how about a game of Truth or Dare. And before you say anything I know it is a bit immature but I'm bored." Lin said flopping on her bed.

"Ok fine as long as no one is around and we don't do stupid dares!" Kim compromised flopping down on the beanbag chair.

"Ok so I'll go first. Truth or Dare?"

"Umm dare." Kim answered looking around nervously. May have been a game but she was still scared of humiliation.

"Ok I dare you to…go across the hall and give my brother a kiss on the cheek!" Lin said he eyes gleaming.

"Hey that's not f-fair!" Kim whined. The truth is she would have loved to do it but she just didn't want to face rejection yet. She barely knew if he even liked her as a friend!

"You only said not to do stupid dares so you have to do this!" Lin said looking triumph.

"Fine but I can tell him it's a dare and I WILL get you back for this!" Kim swore walking backwards to the door.

"Alright have fun!" said Lin cheekily.

_**Across the hall with Kim**_

'Okay Kim it's all right he might think it's like a dare and no connections but then I would be sad. Oh what to do what to do.' By the end of her thought she was already knocking on the door building up courage to talk to and kiss Keith.

The door swung open to reveal Rai smirking as usual. "Why if it isn't Kim." He said smirking wider.

"Just move Rai before I kick your a-." Kim stopped when Keith peeked from behind Rai.

"Hey Kim come on in." he said pushing Rai out of the way.

"Okay, umm I have to tell you something without you here Rai!" Kim yelled at Rai who was behind her making faces.

"Fine I'll go and bother Lin." and with that he was out of the door.

"Umm what was it that you needed to say?" Keith said with the same politeness she liked.

"Uhh well your sister and I were playing a game of Truth or Dare and she dared me to come over here and umm well kiss you! I know stupid right I mean I told her no stupid dares but she didn't list-" Kim stopped speaking when something else preoccupied her lips.

'She rambles on and on. But I still like her and this is her dare so she can't get mad! This is a great thing!' Keith thought putting his hands on her teeny waist.

'OMG he's kissing me! OMG OMG OMG! I better kiss back!' Kim thought putting her hands on his shoulders deepening the kiss.

'Is she kissing back? Wow she may like me back! I'm so flipping happy I have a sister!' Keith thought pulling Kim closer. But soon the bliss ended when they had to breathe.

They both stood there catching there breath and still getting over the shock. "Uhh I better get back uhh well I finished my dare at least! Hehe." Kim said backing away toward the door. "Umm maybe we could do this another time, well bye!" She said running across the hall to her room.

_**With Lin and Rai during Kim's little ramble and kiss**_

Lin was laughing hysterically at Kim's shyness and the fact that her brother was kind of shy to girls too. But while laughing she didn't see the shadow overcast on her from behind till someone grabbed her from behind. At first she was too shocked to do anything but then she remembered watching Miss Congeniality and did the SING move on the attacker.

When she turned around however she saw her crush on the floor in pain. And all she thought was 'Oopsie' and bent down to help him.

"I am so sorry. I had no idea it was you! Are you alright?" She asked holding her hand out to help him up.

"Yeah" Rai squeaked out. "I'm fine, I just need a moment." 'Dang that girl can hit! Ow I'm in so much pain! I'll just have to have some fun with this as revenge on my cutie…where did that come from?'

"Here let me help you up grab my hand." She said oblivious to his plan. She felt his hand grab hers but instead of her pulling him up he pulled her down on top of him like earlier. All Lin did was blush and cringe from the impact of his chiseled chest.

"Guess you tripped." Rai said holding her down by her shoulders. "and I caught you." He said thinking he could get some praise but Lin wasn't like that, no she wasn't that stupid to fall for the chivalrous act.

"Well let me up then. I think I can manage without you." She said pushing on his chest to get up when all she really wanted to do was snuggle deeper into his warmth.

Their faces were again were only a breath away then was closed by Rai who lifted his head up to finally taste the sweet lips he imagined when he saw her first off. Lin of course was shocked and when she got over it she just felt the spark of an unknown and not very explored feeling inside. But instead of investigating what is was she kissed him back with some force and let her hands go up to his brown and roam, while his lowered to her hips.

When they finally broke for air they were just staring at each other too in the moment to see Kim gawk at them.

"What the hell is going on between you too!" Kim yelled causing Keith to come over to help out.

_A.N: Wow this is pretty long for me well reviewers I hope you enjoyed it plz review! Even with only one word! Arigato! Ja!_

_Latz!_

_Caroline Song_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: You know I just thought of something. If you don't want to review fine, I'm just doing this to get out my creativity and for those who choose to review. So who cares about how many reviews I get as long as people are just reading it or not I don't care! This is a way I can have creativity and my emotions pulled out so do what you want!

**Disclaimer: I don't have patience for this!**

Summary: New students at the dojo spark new emotions for the more experienced dragons.

**Pairings: Same old, same old!**

**Last Time:**_"What the hell is going on between you too!" Kim yelled causing Keith to come over to help out._

**Now:**

Lin just lay there with her eyes closed; she knew a migraine was coming. 'What was I doing! This is really weird! I just have to act like nothing happened I mean maybe he's high or something. I'm such an idiot…who would want to be with me anyway!' Lin thought a few small unnoticeable tears slipped under her eyelids…unnoticeable to everyone except Rai.

'Oh no she's sad what did I do wrong this time?' he thought while getting up and helping Lin up.

"Well uhh we just-"

"Tripped…over the umm-"

"Pillows! Yeah that's all don't worry Kim it's nothing!" Lin said sad definitely showing in her eyes to Kim and the unnoticed Keith.

"Alright uhh Rai how about you leave…NOW!" Kim said pointing at the door that still had Keith in it. And surprisingly he left without a fight, but Keith came in and gave her a comforting hug.

"I want to be alone for a while do you like have a private quiet room here?" she asked Kim pushing away from them all.

"Yeah, do you want me to take you there or do you just want directions?" Kim asked concern leaking out of every word she said.

"Sure you can take me there…just as long as you make sure no on bothers me." Lin said walking out of the room holding back tears. 'Why am I crying it's nothing just a crush…it'll pass…I really hope.'

"Okay, well Keith why don't you go and talk to Rai and I'll take her there okay?" Kim said putting a supporting and comforting arm around Lin. 'She gets really emotional…like me sometimes…or not. Whatever the case I messed up the good thing that did happen here and I just wish I hadn't!' Kim thought as she turned expertly at every corner going on a memorized path.

"Well thanks so much Kim! I just need a moment alone, I'll be fine." And with that she entered the room.

"Wait, I was wondering what went wrong. I mean from my point of view everything was fine, but then you got all teary eyed on me." Kim said grabbing Lin's wrist.

"I just want to be alone right now…I'll tell you later, promise!" Lin said holding out her pinky.

"Fine but I need details! But for now alright." Kim said linking their pinkies together once more.

"Great I promise I'll tell you after I get over 'it'." And with that she fled to the deserted room.

"Wow in one day I managed to kiss my crush, get a new best friend, see said best friend get her heart ripped out and still have so many questions! I need a break!" Kim said heading off to her room to take a well-deserved rest that might go through dinner.

All the while Keith just stood there thinking what could have made his usually tough sister cry.

**A/N: Well that's all I got for today and now I have a lot of tests coming up so I won't be able to update for a while so for a while Ja!**

**_Caroline_**


End file.
